Shy Guys: Their Story and Their New Queen
by Vanessa Osbourne
Summary: Just a oneshot about shy guys. Their past and their new queen! Special appearance, ME! Lousy Summary, but please R&R. Please don't flame, but constructive criticism welcome and appreciated!


**Here's a small oneshot about shy guys. I love em so much! They are like, the cutest things to me! It is kind of corny, and sounds like a child's bedtime story. I have no hatred towards Mario & Luigi. (lets make that clear people. I. don't. hate. Mario. And. Luigi. They. Are. Awesome. No. Doubt.) Try to read this story through the eyes of a shy guy. **

**And by the way: HAPPY B-DAY RINGO STARR! I didn't do the peace & love thing at noon cause I had no idea it was your b-day at that time, but I hope this story that I dedicate to you will make up for that. (may not be the most peace & loving story on fanfiction, but it does have a happy ending. I know you probably aren't reading this, but this is still dedicated to you.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the freaking Mario series, or its characters. If I did, I would make shy guys appear in Mario Kart Wii and the SMG games as HELPERS! **

Shy guys haven't always been the short masked cuties that you see in the Mario series. They used to live without masks, on an island they called, The Isle of Shyness. Their faces were disfigured, but none of them really cared. That is, until one day, a resident from the Mushroom Kingdom had sailed to the island, and got a glimpse of their faces.

That resident told many other residents of his realm about the "freaky faced creatures" he saw on the isle. Those residents all came to see their deformed faces. They took pictures, laughed, and mocked the once gentle creatures.

These creatures became ashamed of how they looked, and so they hid their faces under hockey masks they found when a cargo ship with crates full of them crashed on their island.

They thought the masks that hid their faces would make people accept them and stop taunting them. Boy, were they wrong!

People now felt threatened by them, as their masks made them look like those killers that have chainsaws from horror movies. Shy guys really wanted to be peaceful, but that one day, that one, horrible day for the shy guys changed their life around.

It was the day that the Mario Bros. had become their enemies.

It was a rather peaceful day that day, some shy guys decided to try to give a peace offering to Princess Peach Toadstool. They baked a berry pie for her, and came to the Mushroom Kingdom to give it to her in person.

As they entered the palace to give it to her, she screamed and ran into the throne room. She was horribly startled by their masks. The shy guys tried to explain that they were just here to give her the gift of a pie, but their appearance gave her the impression that the pie was either some kind of bomb, or that it had some kind of poison.

In her throne room, she called for the Mario Brothers to get the shy guys away from her. The bros came rushing in, and seeing the shy guys, started throwing objects at them. The startled shy guys didn't know what to do. One defended himself by throwing something back. That was a big mistake!

That seemed to cause the Mushroom Kingdom to classify shy guys as "the masked creatures of evil." The residents of this realm and of Yoshi's Island disliked shy guys, and claimed them as evil.

Nowadays, shy guys are accepted sort of like goombas and koopas in the Mushroom Kingdom. Though they never actually worked for Bowser, some are still portrayed as enemies, and many are still mocked because of either their mask, or their face. This caused them to act senile and sneakily towards others.

But one thing is for certain, one girl named Vanessa would rediscover the soft sides in shy guys. Vanessa stumbled upon the Isle of Shyness when she was attending a Yoshi luau. She had baked 1,000 berry pies, but actually OVERESTIMATED GROSSLY on how many were needed.

So, when the luau was done, she sailed to the Isle of Shyness, planning to find someone who would take some of her pies. She found a huge tribe of shy guys there, and talked to one. She offered the pie to him, and he tried a bite, and loved it. He let many other shy guys try, every single one loving it. She gave them all of her pies, and they offered to let her stay the night there, as long as she didn't look under their masks.

Saying just that was a bad idea, because her curiosity got the best of her, and, while one of the shy guys was drawing in the sand, she tore off his mask. The shy guy was very angered by this, and forced the girl to look at his face. Many other shy guys crowded around to see what would happen. The girl looked at the shy guy sympathetically, and as he got angrier and angrier, finally, kissed him on the cheek.

All of the shy guys gasped. Every one of them stunned. A girl, a young, sweet little girl, kissed a shy guy's actual face, and didn't faint, throw up, or die. She told the shy guys that she would love them no matter how they looked. The shy guy race all voted her to be their queen. She vowed to love every shy guy in existence, and to treat each and every one as if it was her own child.

To this day, shy guys are now at peace, some still being mischievous, some still being hateful toward the Mario Bros. But all knowing they could find a place in good old Queen Vanessa's heart.

The End.

**As I said before, I don't hate Mario & Luigi, but I felt people should read this. See what a shy guy lover thinks. Anyway, a berry pie to the ones who can tell me where I placed some Phantom of the Opera elements. (which should be pretty easy. Then again, should also be pretty hard. LOL)**

**PEACE! **


End file.
